Akai Tsuki
by E and Y
Summary: Solo escucho mi respiración acelerada, mi corazón desbocado, el gotear de mi sangre al caer al suelo mientras corro, tengo miedo, cada vez está más cerca, cada vez más cerca y yo tengo menos escapatoria, sé que mi vida esta pendiendo de un hilo, un hilo tan frágil que ya esta comenzando a romperse...!BANG! Primer fic !Follow and Review por favor!
1. Chapter 1

** POT: No me pertenece, le pertenece a Konomi-sensei**

**Es mi primer fic, dejen sus review**

**díganme**** que les gusta y que no les gusta**

**CAPITULO I**

Era una mañana soleada pero fresca y los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de cierto joven de cabello verdoso, el despertador comenzó a sonar , pero como todos sabemos este ni caso le hizo, luego de unos minutos su gato Karupin se encargo de despertarlo, brincándole encima, esto fue suficiente para hacerlo abrir los ojos, este al ver la hora se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, iba a llegar tarde a las practicas eso significaba –Glup- vueltas interminables alrededor de las canchas…o uno de los exquisitos jugos de Inui-senpai

Rápidamente se fue corriendo al baño se dio una rápida ducha se puso su uniforme y bajo a desayunar.

-Ohayo- dijo el de ojos gatunos con voz monótona

-Ohayo Ryoma-san-dijo su prima Nanako mientras ponía sus tres botellas de leche en la mesa.

El pequeño observo su plato detenidamente y función el ceño de forma infantil al ver que no era desayuno japonés, en ese momento sonó la campana de una bicicleta.

-ECHIZEN ¡APURATE QUE VAMOS TARDE!

Luego de tomar sus tres botellas de leche apresuradamente, tomó su bolsa y se puso sus zapatillas -me voy- dicho esto salió de la casa y Se monto es la parte de atrás de la bicicleta de Momoshiro y este pedaleo velozmente a la escuela

XxXxXxXxXxX

-MOMOSHIRO Y ECHIZEN 100 VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DE LA CANCHA POR LLEGAR TARDE-dijo Tezuka con voz de mando.

- HAI BUCHOU- dijeron momo y Ryoma al unísono.

Llegando a la vuelta 50 comenzó a llover fuertemente ya que el cielo despejado de la mañana había desaparecido y ahora lo cubrían unas nubes negras, en lugar de seguir corriendo decidieron irse a cambiar a los vestidores los cuales para entonces estaban vacios.

-Momo-senpai no baka es tu culpa- murmuro el peli verdoso con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ahora es mi culpa esa no es forma de hablarle a tus mayores además tenía hambre.

-Cuando no…- dijo el otro por lo bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo? bueno como sea nos vamos o llegaremos tarde a clases- dijo el mayor de los dos.

En ese momento pasaron frente a un espejo y Ryoma se percato de que el reflejo que este mostraba no era el suyo o el de Momo lo que se reflejaba en el era más bien como una sombra con grandes ojos rojos, Ryoma sentía la necesidad de alejarse del espejo pues eso lo había asustado, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-Echizen que miras, Oi! Echizen ¿me estas escuchando?- decía su senpai.

Ryoma podía escuchar la voz de su senpai gritando a lo lejos, su cuerpo no reaccionaba solo podía mirar esos brillantes ojos rojos y escuchar otra voz aparte de la de su senpai, que a diferencia de esta se escuchaba como un susurro inentendible

-Echizen! ¿Estás bien?- dijo el peli-negro agitando un poco a su kouhai por tercera vez pero este no le hacía ningún caso, luego de unos minutos grito su nombre, logrando así que este reaccionase.

-Momo-senpai que ruidoso eres, vámonos- dijo el menor con algo de inseguridad en su tono.

Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta Ryoma volteo hacia el espejo para ver si aun estaba lo que había visto hace unos minutos.

-Echizen ¿estás seguro que te encuentras bien?- pregunto Momoshiro viendo a su kouhai con preocupación. –Hai...- respondió Ryoma con voz ausente.

-Que le sucede a este niño- En eso salieron de los vestidores y se dirigieron corriendo cada uno a su respectivo salón.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ya en su salón Ryoma se dirigió a su lugar ignorando olímpicamente a Horio quien le hablaba sin parar del examen de Ingles que iban a tener, luego de unos minutos el profesor ingreso al salón y repartió los exámenes. Para Ryoma el examen era muy fácil ya casi lo había terminado cuando las luces del salón comenzaron a parpadear hasta quedar completamente apagadas, el vio alrededor y parecía que ninguno de sus compañeros se había dado cuenta.

En eso volvió a escuchar la misma voz de hace un rato en los vestidores, volteo hacia la pizarra y vio como la tiza comenzó a flotar de un lado a otro hasta quedar al frente del pizarrón donde luego de unos instantes comenzó a escribir velozmente "_Mátalos a todos" haciendo un sonido chirriante en la pizarra._

-¿Que significa eso?- se pregunto a sí mismo. Justo en ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro, parpadeo y vio que en la pizarra ya no había nada escrito, que las luces estaban encendidas y que ya sus compañeros estaban saliendo del salón.

-Echizen, la clase termino hace unos minutos- le dijo el profesor de inglés-Te sientes mal, Echizen?

-Iie sensei- dicho esto entrego su examen y salió a paso lento del salón. Se dirigió hacia el baño donde se lavo la cara y luego se dirigió a la cafetería donde se encontró con Momoshiro.

-Oi Echizen por aquí-grito Momo desde una de las mesas del comedor logrando acaparar toda la atención del alumnado

-estoy al frente tuyo Momo-senpai no tienes que gritar-dijo Ryoma con un tono de voz bajo

-Nya Momo deja de causar escándalos en el comedor casi de que dejas sordo a Ochibi neeee Ochibi-dicho esto Eiji salto sobre un desprevenido Ryoma haciéndolo casi tirar su bandeja

-Saa Eiji déjalo le vas a tirar el almuerzo-dijo el muy conocido prodigio con su eterna sonrisa.

-Oi senpai-tachi porque no almuerzan con nosotros

-Nya gran idea así almorzare con Ochibi, ben fujiko apresúrate-ya estando los 4 en la mesa comenzaron a comer y hablar de música, tenis, películas etc. Luego de almorzar sonó la campana que marcaba el final del receso y cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo salón nuevamente.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente y finalmente sonó la última campanada del día, todos los alumnos salieron de sus respectivos salones hacia la puerta principal, Ryoma caminaba lentamente por los pasillos pensando en lo que había visto ese día en dos ocasiones. Debido a la lluvia se suspendió la práctica de tenis así que hoy llegaría temprano a casa.

-Echizen- grito Momoshiro llegando hacia donde se encontraba Ryoma- ¿nos vamos ya?- pregunto mientras se cambiaba los zapatos-Hai- respondió el menoR

Momentos después cuando ya habían terminado de cambiarse los zapatos estando al frente de la puerta principal listos para irse ambos se percataron de que llovía fuertemente y que ninguno de los dos había llevado paraguas, se miraron interrogativos con las palabras (como nos iremos ahora) escritas en la cara, en ese momento el peli-verde giro su cara hacia delante y siguió caminando.

-¿Oye a dónde vas?-pregunto momo.

-A mi casa -respondió el peli-verde mientras seguía caminando

-está lloviendo-dijo momo.

-… …

-Te mojaras-(Momo decía todo eso como si estuviera tratando de razonar con un niño de 5 años)

-No parara de llover hasta muy tarde y quiero llegar temprano

-Momoshiro soltó un gran suspiro y se fue junto con su kohai –vamos a buscar la bicicleta-dicho esto fueron corriendo hacia la bicicleta la montaron y Momoshiro pedaleo rápidamente a casa de Ryoma, al llegar por muy raro que a momo le pareciera Ryoma lo invito a entrar.

-Parece que no hay nadie-dijo el ojos gatunos con algo de fastidio en su tono porque podía intuir lo que eso significaba

-Echizen hay 2 papeles en la mesa de tu cocina toma

Nota 1

Ryoma tu padre y yo tuvimos que ir a una reunión familiar en Kyoto y llegaremos el lunes así que por favor pórtate bien

Nota 2

Ryoma-san fui a hacer un trabajo en casa de una amiga y llegare mañana por la tarde así que te deje la cena en el refrigerador

PD: por favor baña a Karupin, ya que no pude hacerlo antes de irme

-¿Que dicen? Echizen

-Parece que mis padres se fueron a visitar un familiar y llegaran el lunes y mi prima fue a casa de una amiga y llegara mañana por la tarde.

-Entonces me quedare aquí hasta que tú prima allá llegado-dijo Momoshiro con una gran sonrisa.

-No hace falta-dijo el de ojos gatunos con voz monótona.

-Vamos Echizen será divertido además de eso está lloviendo muy fuerte y no puedo regresar a mi casa con esa lluvia-dijo el pelinegro sujetándole del cuello.

-Que molesto-susurro el más bajito.

Dicho esto fueron al cuarto de Ryoma a buscar algo para Momo después de una larga búsqueda encontraron una pijama lo suficientemente grande

-Momo-senpai el baño esta al final del pasillo, te puedes duchar tu primero, las toallas están en el gabinete al lado del lavabo.

Momo se fue al baño tomo la toalla, se ducho y cuando termino llamo a su casa para avisar que se quedaría en casa de un amigo debido a la lluvia y luego se dirigió al cuarto de Ryoma y ya en el.

-Oi Echizen esta pijama es algo grande para ser tuya.

-no encontré nada mío lo suficientemente grande para ti así que te preste algo de Ryoga

-Porque tienes su ropa en tu cuarto pensé que antes del crucero no lo veías desde hace años.

-Hai, pero vino de vacaciones la semana pasada y tuve que compartir mi cuarto con él… se fue ayer

-Les dijiste a tus padres lo del crucero

-No Ryoga me pidió que no les dijera nada porque no quería preocuparlos

-Ummmm… bueno anda a cambiarte la ropa mojada

-Uisu

Ryoma se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se saco la ropa mojada se ducho lentamente y luego entro al osen después de un rato salió a vestirse y se dirigió a su habitación.

-OI ECHIZEN CUANDO COMEREMOS ME MUERO DE HAMBRE

-bajemos momo-senpai

Dicho esto ambos se dirigieron a la cocina donde sacaron la cena del refrigerador y comenzaron a calentarla en el microondas…POP…

-QUE FUE ESE SONIDO ECHIZEN-dijo Momo desde la sala

-el microondas…exploto

-como que exploto acaso lo calentaste con metal adentro-dijo el mayor encaminándose a ver lo sucedido

-no los recipientes eran de plástico-dicho esto Ryoma comenzó a sacar los recipientes del microondas para calentarlos en el horno.

Luego de calentar la cena Ryoma la sirvió y se sentó en la mesa junto con Momo, luego de cenar Momo se ofreció a lavar los platos debido a lo deliciosa que estaba la cena, cuando termino de lavar los platos cerro el grifo y cuando se di la vuelta se volvió a abrir lo cerro todas las veces que se abrió hasta que puso un vaso con agua delante del grifo y este se volvió a abrir tirando el vaso con agua.

-ECHIZEN

-que sucede Momo-senpai-dijo Ryoma caminando hacia donde estaba Momo

-Tu grifo esta poseído mira-dijo Momo volviendo a cerrar el grifo el cual para su sorpresa no se volvió a abrir esta vez.

-y que se supone que deba ver

-espera lo volveré a intentar-dijo un Momo un poco fuera de sí abriendo y cerrando el grifo

-deja de jugar senpai y vámonos a dormir

-te piensas dormir tan temprano son las 7 apenas, porque mejor o vemos una película-dijo un Momo algo más calmado dirigiéndose al televisor para poner unas películas de terror que compro el día anterior y había olvidado sacarlas del bolso.

La primera que puso fue la maldición seguida por el sonido palpitante de la pared que ya después de la primera ambos estaban lo suficientemente asustados como para no dormir en una semana.

-etto Momo-senpai podemos ir a dormir -dijo un Ryoma muy asustado hasta el punto de un paro cardiaco.

-está bien pero antes de ir a dormir veamos hostel la mezcla perfecta de gore y terror-dijo Momo aguantando el miedo y pensando en la tentadora idea de asustar a su kohai durante la noche.

-después de esta iremos a dormir-musito el peli verdoso con inseguridad en su tono.

Ya estando a mitad de película Ryoma estaba deseando que hubiera un gran terremoto y que un gran trozo de concreto callera sobre su cabeza para que acabara con su suplicio además quería enseñarle a su senpai un espectáculo gore en vivo por hacerlo ver esa estúpida película a diferencia de Momo que estaba deseando tener un arma en manos para pegarse un tiro y el estaba seguro que si hubiese tenido un arma en las manos lo hubiera hecho, la película transcurrió en silencio y ya eran la 12.00pm. Habían pasado 5 minutos desde que termino la película y ninguno de los 2 decía palabra alguna, hasta que Ryoma se digno a romper el silencio.

-Deberíamos ir a dormir neee Momo-senpai-dijo Ryoma con voz temblorosa

-buena…idea… Echizen-dicho esto Ryoma hizo que Momo caminara adelante de él hasta su habitación donde él se acostó es su cama y Momo en un futón a su lado no siguieron hablando a excepción de unos pocos monosílabos que intercambiaron hasta ambos cayeron dormidos o mejor dicho inconscientes por falta de sueño.

POV Momo

Eran ya las 2:00am y tenía ganas de ir al baño abrí la puerta cuidadosamente para no despertar a Echizen camine con mucha cautela por el pasillo entre al baño con algo de temor hice lo que tenía que hacer y luego me lave las manos para dirigirme nuevamente al cuarto de Echizen camine por el pasillo con más cautela que antes y estando frente a la puerta de su habitación pude escuchar unos sollozos provenientes del fondo del pasillo voltee para ver que era y lo que vi me impacto , vi a Echizen correr por el pasillo con una mano en el pecho estaba llorando cuando paso por mi lado me percate que tenía una herida aparentemente profunda en el pecho de la cual goteaba sangre me voltee un poco para seguir viéndolo correr pero cuando me voltee por completo ya no estaba no podía creer lo que veía así que frote mis ojos fuertemente y dije - _ver tantas películas de terror en una noche comienza a afectarme_ –dicho esto abrí el cuarto de mi kohai y me pare en mi futón y vi a Echizen un rato pensando si ese que estaba corriendo podría haber sido él.

Paso un rato y ya estaba listo para acostarme en mi futón cuando sentí algo peludo pasar por entre mis piernas estaba a punto de pegar el grito de mi vida cuando escuche un maullido mire hacia abajo y era el gato de Echizen lo levante lo mire a los ojos y lo regañe por haberme asustado de esa manera , que mala jugada me hizo ese gato , muchos creerán que estoy loco pero parece que me entendió porque movió sus bigotitos contra mi cara y me lamio la mano a modo de disculpa lo puse en la cama de Echizen y me acosté en mi futón medite un rato sobre lo que vi y luego caí rendido

Fin de POV Momo

La noche siguió tranquilamente hasta que los arboles comenzaron a golpear la ventana haciendo un sonido de toc toc.

PDV Ryoma

Qué casualidad el haberme despertado a las 3:00am justamente la hora en se escuchaba el golpeteo de la película tenia sed así que me levante y me dirigí a la puerta pero antes de abrirla recordé que tenía una lata de ponta en el escritorio me acerque a ella y la bebí tal vez no sea saludable tomar ponta a esas hora de la mañana pero no valía la pena salir de mi habitación y hacer ese recorrido a la cocina por un vaso de agua teniendo al lado una lata de ponta que seguramente me quitaria la sed…. Toc…. toc…. Toc toc…otra vez ese bobo golpeteo no quería admitirlo pero me asustaba la idea de voltear a la ventana y ver algo que realmente no desearía así que decidí dormir con Momo en su futón pero Momo-senpai tenía la mala costumbre de dormir esparramado por toda la cama lo moví un poco con temor a que se despertara pero cuando por fin termine de moverlo me acosté a un lado suyo y caí profundamente dormido.

Fin de PDV Ryoma

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos los que han leído, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi primer fic espero les guste y si**

**Tienen alguna sugerencia o critica de algo que debería mejorar o cambiar por favor háganmelo saber a través del pequeño y olvidado botoncito que dice review toda crítica es bien recibida sea mala o buena eso es todo que comience el cap.**

**Ohhh casi lo olvido**

**POT no me pertenece le pertenece a Konomi-sensei**

CAPITULO II

**POV Momo **

Eran las 10:30am y podía sentir mi cuerpo descansado listo para otro gran día a pesar de no haber dormido en mi cama y haber visto esas películas la noche anterior había tenido un sueño muy agradable, podía sentir algo suave y tibio a mi costado voltee para ver que era, pero estaba envuelto con sabanas con algo de temor levante la sabana para ver lo que sea que estuviera hay en ese momento…. Me sorprendí un poco el ver a mi kohai a mi lado en forma de bola abrazando sus piernas con una cara de inocencia algo que realmente él no tiene, lo moví un poco para despertarlo pero no me hizo caso unos momentos más tarde su gato le brinco encima logrando así que este despertara de golpe se sorprendió un poco al verme a su lado viéndolo con cara de que haces tú aquí.

**Fin de POV Momo **

-Echizen ¿qué hacías aquí?- dijo Momoshiro interrogativo

-Dormir senpai ¿qué más puedo hacer en un futón?- dijo el peli verdoso con una ceja alzada.

-me refiero a porque no dormiste en tu Cam…

-Sabes senpai tengo hambre porque no bajamos a desayunar

Momoshiro soltó un gran suspiro y acompaño a su kohai a desayunar ya estando en la cocina ambos se miraban el uno al otro con caras que decían no se cocinar.

-Echizen ya que por tu cara deduzco que no sabes cocinar y en vista de que yo tampoco que te parece si buscas algo en tu cocina con lo que podamos hacer algo simple.

-Buena idea, creo que hay algunos panes en la alacena pásamelos.

-Toma – dicho eso ambos pusieron manos a la obra para hacer su desayuno.

Luego que terminaron de hacer su desayuno comenzaron a comer y cuando terminaron Momo lavo los platos, estando muy pendiente del grifo con celular en mano listo para grabar si se abría solo, como lo había hecho ayer.

Mientras tanto Ryoma buscaba a Karupin para darle de comer y como no lo encontró se dirigió a la cocina para preguntarle a Momoshiro si lo había visto y…

-¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?– pregunto el menor con cara de extrañeza

-Lavo los platos, Echizen, lavo los platos – dijo el de ojos violetas con tono de cansancio

-¿Y… tienes que grabar como los lavas?- pregunto con ironía.

-Si Echizen, tengo que grabar porque cuando tu grifo se vuelva a abrir no voy a tener pruebas – dijo Momo terminando de lavar los platos y cerrando el grifo y esperando con cámara en mano a que algo ocurriese

-Momo-senpai es imposible que el grifo se habrá solo-dijo el menor.

-NO, no es imposible yo lo vi, definitivamente lo vi, ayer se abrió solo – dijo Momoshiro girando para ver a Ryoma con la cámara aun activa.

-No, Momo senpai los grifos no se abren solos y quieres dejar de grabar de una vez – En ese momento los envases que estaban al lado de Ryoma cayeron al suelo, el teléfono que aun estaba activo grabo todo lo sucedido, momo guardo el video y se metió su celular en el bolsillo sin siquiera verlo para ayudar a Ryoma a recoger el desorden

POV Momo

Podría jurar que vi las cosas que estaban al lado de Echizen deslizarse por la mesa y caer al suelo, pero esta vez no le diré nada porque va pensar que estoy loco como lo hizo con el grifo y solo me va a ignorar, algo extraño sucede en esta casa y yo no quiero saber que es realmente no quiero.

Fin POV Momo

-Momo senpai ¿has visto a Karupin?-pregunto el menor con algo preocupación en su tono.

-No lo veo desde esta mañana-dijo momo extrañado-Vamos a buscarlo afuera, ¿te parece?-pregunto momo.

-Uisu –respondió el más bajo.

Ambos salieron de la casa y caminaron varias calles llamando a Karupin, después de buscar 2 horas sin éxito se dirigieron de nuevo a la casa.

-Nee, momo-senpai… ¿crees… que le haya pasado algo?-pregunto Ryoma con tono preocupado.

-No creo… !Ya se! !No hemos buscado en el templo aun!-dijo momo exclamativo.

Después de decir esto, ambos se encaminaron hacia el templo, y subieron las escaleras, ya arriba se separaron para buscar a Karupin Momo se encargaría de buscar adentro del templo y Ryoma buscaría a los alrededores del mismo.

-Karupin… Karupin ¿donde estas? – decía el ojos violetas con miedo, pues adentro del templo no había luz eléctrica y mucho menos velas, solo tenía una vieja linterna que parpadeaba porque se le estaba acabando la batería, así que se encontraba solo a oscuras en un lugar antiguo y eso no lo alentaba mucho después, de la cosas raras que vio en casa de Echizen pues si había algo que Momo realmente sabia, aparte de no comer 30 hamburguesas seguidas, debido al efecto que estas tenían luego en su cuerpo, era que los lugares antiguos era el mejor sitio para conseguir fantasmas y eso era algo que él no tomaba a juego pues él era muy creyente a lo sobrenatural.

-Donde se habrá metido ese gato- decía el pelinegro muy asustado caminando entre los pasillos del templo cuando la lámpara que traía volvía a parpadear haciendo así que este tropezase…PLOP…

-Itai, oooh Karupin, ¡te encontré! – decía Momo mientras habría los ojos y se percataba de que el gato se encontraba arriba del mirándolo a la cara y lamiéndole la nariz

-Oi Karupin estas muy sucio, ¿donde te ensuciaste tanto? – decía el pelinegro botando felicidad por los poros debido a que había encontrado a Karupin.

-Meow– maulló Karupin, Momoshiro se levanto del suelo, sacudiéndose la ropa- Ohh-dijo el oji-violetas, percatándose que en su pequeño tropiezo había tumbado algo al suelo- ¿qué es eso?-se pregunto con curiosidad mientras tomaba el objeto, que resulto ser una pequeña cajita musical, era de madera tenía un nombre tallado en la parte superior, este ya estaba muy borrado así que debía ser muy vieja.

Momo la coloco sobre una repisa cercana, en ese momento sintió una pequeña y fría mano sobre la suya, cerro los ojos, rogando interiormente que fuera Karupin el que le estuviera tocando la mano, con mucho temor, abrió un ojo y luego miro hacia abajo, si Karupin estaba sentado a su lado, no podía estar tocándole la mano. Lentamente giro su rostro para ver hacia su mano, se fijo en otra pequeña y blanca mano sobre la suya, con mucho temor, subió su mirada de esa mano al brazo y de ahí a la cara. Esa era definitivamente la cara más inocente y aterradora que había visto inocente porque solo era una niña que aparentaba 5 años como mínimo a la que se le resaltaban las facciones del rostro debido a sus adorables ojos verdes y a sus bien formados rizos de color negro y aterradora por su piel extremadamente blanca y por sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Momo pudo escuchar a la pequeña decir algo pero no escucho con claridad, En ese momento Momoshiro, muy asustado tomo a Karupin y salió corriendo rápidamente del templo, justo en la salida se encontró con Ryoma, con su brazo libre, levanto a un muy desprevenido Ryoma, y siguió corriendo hasta la casa de este.

Al entrar a la casa, momo lanzo a Ryoma y a Karupin y cerró la puerta fuertemente, y se fue deslizando por la puerta lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto, su pequeño kouhai molesto por haber sido cargado y luego lanzado por Momoshiro.

-Echizen tu tu tem...!-decía un tartamudeante y alterado Momoshiro Takeshi - en tu templo…cuando estaba buscando a Karupin… había una cajita musical… yo… yo… la rompí-hizo una pausa para respirar fuertemente puesto que estaba hablando entrecortadamente debido a la carrera que tuvo que dar-cuanto la coloque en una repisa… una… una… mano me toco-otra pausa para respirar- Echizen era una niña… estaba llorando…y luego dijo algo que no escuche con claridad y no me iba a quedar a oír lo que tenía que decir así que Salí corriendo - decía el pelinegro haciendo ademanes con las manos

-Como digas – respondió el más bajo alzando una ceja con incredulidad.

-! No me crees!-exclamo momo de forma dramática.

-Iie, yo no creo en esas cosas-dijo el menor.

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué no me crees?...yo lo vi-decía un momo al borde de la histeria.

-Simplemente no creo en esas cosas, senpai-dijo el menor quitándose los zapatos para terminar de entrar-¿vas a entrar?-pregunto, sin mucho interés.

Momo respiro fuertemente antes de ponerse de pie, quitarse los zapatos y entrar a la sala.

Momo ya tenía pensado irse pues no podía quedarse otro día y antes que se lo dijera a Ryoma comenzó a llover levemente y decidió quedarse hasta que dejara de llover

Más tarde en el cuarto de Ryoma, se podían escuchar las voces de los dos muchachos.

-Echizen…por ahí nooo!-dijo momo, casi gritando-! Echizen!...

-Cállate momo-senpai, Yo sé lo que hago-dijo el peli verdoso con seguridad.

-No…sabia que eras tan bueno-exclamo-Ohh !ya casi!- dijo emocionado.

-!Yoshaa!-Grito Ryoma, poniéndose de pie-! Yo gano momo-senpai!-Dijo con cara de superioridad- Mada Mada Dane!

-Eso es trampa Echizen casi me haces chocar-dijo momo de forma infantil.

-Las carreras son carreras solo consisten en hacer perder al otro jugador-le respondió Ryoma con tono de superioridad.

-Tienes razón, cosiste en hacer perder al otro jugador no en hacerlo chocar – dijo el ojos violetas dejando el control del play en el suelo.

En ese momento paso un muy sucio Karupin al frente de ellos.

-Ohh –exclamo Ryoma acordándose que tenía que bañar a Karupin.

-Momo-senpai ayúdame a bañarlo que Karupin es muy arisco cuando los van a bañar.

-Como quieras, Echizen – dicho esto ambos se dirigieron hacia el baño donde no solo bañaron a Karupin si no que Karupin los baño a ellos

-Senpai no baka te dije que no le soltaras la pata – decía el chico ponta desde dentro de la bañera.

-Y pretendías que lo siguiera agarrando con sus garras clavadas en mi mano? - decía Momo también dentro de la bañera

-Ahora hay que secarlo – dijo el más bajo con molestia.

- Si salimos de aquí, mojaremos todo – dijo el de ojos violetas con tono de fastidio.

- Entonces cambiémonos primero – decía el menor mientras salía de la bañera y se iba al baño del cuarto de sus padres

-Como digas Echizen - acto seguido Momoshiro cerró la puerta para el también cambiarse.

Cada uno se dio una rápida ducha en su respectivo baño y luego se fueron a vestir al cuarto del menor y cuando terminaron agarraron a Karupin y lo secaron con un secador de cabello. Luego de terminar de secar a Karupin, se pusieron a ver un partido de tenis en la TV, cuando un fuerte trueno hizo que las luces se apagaran de repente, la casa quedo completamente oscura.

-Echizen… se…se apagaron las luces-dijo Momoshiro hamaqueando a su kouhai desesperadamente.

-Ya lo note, senpai-dijo el menor con tono molesto-ya suéltame!

_-Ry..…-_se escucho desde el exterior.

-ECHIZEN!... esa cosa te está llamando-exclamó un muy asustado momo.

-y…yo no escuche n..nada-dijo Ryoma que aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, estaba muy asustado.

La puerta principal se abrió dejando ver una sombra en el umbral de esta, la cual iba entrando lentamente.

-AHHHHHHH – gritaron al unisonó

-Nos va a matar!-grito Momoshiro abrazando a su kohai.

-Te equivocas… es…es solo es tu imaginación – decía el menor devolviéndole el abrazo a su senpai.

-No mientas que tu también lo ves – dijo el ojos violetas abrazando con más fuerza a su kouhai.

-Mada Mada dane senpai, porque yo no veo nada – dijo el ojos gatunos con voz temblorosa abrazando con más fuerza a su senpai.

-Claro que lo vez Echizen si no, no me estarías abrazando

-No, yo no sé a qué te refieres…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritaron al unisonó al ver que la figura estaba frente a ellos extendiéndoles la mano.

La luz se encendió nuevamente descubriendo a la figura misteriosa que era nada más y nada menos que….

**Espero que les allá gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo**

**Espero que me dejen más de 2 reviews para el siguiente capitulo**

**Espero que es próximo sea más largo y**

**Espero que se me ocurra algo esta semana para hacer el capitulo 3**

**Sin más que decir **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saludos a todos los que leen este fic, hace mucho que no publico, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, aunque no pasa nada muy emocionante, Es el primero del año 2013!**

**Dejen sus comentarios!**

**POT: No me pertenece, le pertenece a Konomi-sensei.**

**CAPITULO III**

La luz se encendió nuevamente descubriendo a la figura misteriosa que era nada más y nada menos que…

-¿NANAKO?-preguntaron los dos tenistas, muy asustados.

-ohh, Ryoma-san, Momoshiro-Kun, ¿qué hacen en el suelo?-pregunto sonriendo.

Momoshiro y Ryoma se vieron un momento, notando que estaban aun abrazados se soltaron y se pusieron de pie.

-Nanako-san… de verdad que susto nos ha pegado- dijo momo con una mano detrás de su nuca.

-Te asusto a ti, senpai-dijo el ojos gatunos cortante.

-Aunque no lo quieras aceptar, estabas asustado… Bueno creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya – dijo el ojos violetas mirando a su kouhai recriminatoria mente.

-Espera, Momoshiro-Kun ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar? planeo preparar algo rápido camarones fritos y arroz-dijo Nanako sonriente.

-Ya que me lo pide tan amablemente, Nanako-san seria descortés decirte que no, así que me quedare un rato más - dijo el pelinegro casi babeando.

-Mada mada dane – dijo el menor por lo bajo.

Luego de jugar play un rato en la habitación del menor, Nanako los llamo para que fueran a comer, luego de esto, Momoshiro dijo que se iría a su casa así que tomo su bolso de tenis y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Nanako-san, gracias por la comida-dijo sonriendo-Echizen, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela, Ja ne -dijo para luego salir de la casa.

Ryoma, luego de un rato de ver TV se fue a dar un baño como de costumbre, luego se vistió con sus pijamas de pececitos y se dirigió a su cuarto acompañado de Karupin, al entrar noto que su cuarto estaba más frio que el resto de la casa, al encender la luz se dio cuenta que ventana estaba abierta.

-Che- lentamente se acerco para cerrarla, luego de esto se dio la vuelta para apagar la luz para así poder acostarse a dormir, cuando estaba a punto de apagar la luz sintió una fuerte brisa fría, se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver la ventana nuevamente abierta, rápidamente la cerro, apago la luz y se acomodo en su cama con Karupin a su lado, al rato ya se había dormido.

-Uhg que frio está haciendo- dijo debajo de sus cobijas saco un brazo y alcanzo el reloj- 2:30 AM- murmuro, coloco nuevamente el reloj en su sitio e intento volver a dormir, lo intento por mucho rato pero por alguna razón no pudo, además de que estaba haciendo mucho frio.

Al ver que no podía dormir se levanto dejando a Karupin dormido en su cama, volvió a ver la hora, ya eran las 3:15, whoo tanto rato tratando de dormir y no pudo conseguirlo, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y salió del cuarto, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al refrigerado lo abrió y saco una botellita de leche, como estaba fría decidió calentarla un poco en el microondas, luego se sentó en la mesa y la bebió lentamente, ya le había entrado el sueño nuevamente, se levanto apago la luz y se dirigió nuevamente a su cuarto al abrir la puerta sintió nuevamente una brisa, la ventana estaba abierta, otra vez.

Esta vez al cerrarla se aseguro de que estuviera bien cerrada y le coloco algo pesado al frente para que así no se abriera de nuevo, seguramente el seguro de esta se había dañado. Volvió a ver la hora-3:40 Am- dijo para luego volverse a recostar en su cama a lado de Karupin el cual ahora estaba despierto, se acomodo y cerró los ojos.

No estuvo ni dos minutos así cuando Karupin salto de repente hacia el suelo, estaba erizado y gruñéndole a algo que no estaba ahí, lanzándole zarpazos al aire.

-Karupin- lo llamo, el nombrado gato ni siquiera volteo, luego algo realmente extraño paso, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió en eso una brisa la volvió a cerrar de un golpe, en ese momento Karupin dejo de gruñirle al aire-Karupin!- le volvió a llamar, está el si le hizo caso y se volvió a montar en la cama de un salto.

Ryoma no le hizo caso a este pequeño incidente, tenía mucho sueño para pensar en eso, acomodo a Karupin a su lado y se durmió.

El sol se asomaba por la ventana, Ryoma saco un brazo de sus cobijas tomo el reloj-9:30 Am- leyó, ya era la hora en la cual normalmente se levantaba los fines de semana, así que se levanto y salió del cuarto junto con Karupin, bajo a la cocina, en donde se encontraba Nanako preparando el desayuno para ambos, como siempre cuando era turno de Nanako de hacer el desayuno era al estilo japonés.

-Ohayo-dijo el antes de sentarse en una de las sillas.

-Ohayo! Ryoma-san- respondió Nanako con una sonrisa- hice desayuno japonés como te gusta-dijo para luego sentarse en la silla frente a la de Ryoma.

-Itadakimasu!-dijeron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a comer.

Comieron en silencio un rato hasta que Nanako recordó algo-Nee, hay que hacer las compras para la semana, ya que estas libre ¿me quieres acompañar?

-Está bien- respondió el-Gochisōsama deshita-dijo para luego levantarse y ya que iba a salir se dirigió a su cuarto a vestirse.

Nanako por su parte le sirvió la comida a Karupin y se dispuso a lavar los platos que acababan de utilizar.

Luego de un rato Ryoma bajo ya vestido con un pantalón largo y una camisa manga larga blanca con rojo.

-Oh, ya que estás listos podemos salir ya- dijo Nanako con una sonrisa.

Se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron de la casa cerrando las puertas detrás de ellos. Caminaron tranquilamente hasta el konbini.

Ya dentro Ryoma tomo una cesta mientras Nanako iba metiendo todo lo que hacía falta, el estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de la persona que tenia detrás hasta que fue demasiado tarde

-¡!OCHIBIII!- Eiji salió de improviso y le abrazo fuertemente, realmente fuerte, casi suelta la cesta con las cosas, y de milagro el mismo no termino en el suelo

-K…Kikumaru-senpai, konnichiwa- dijo entrecortadamente debido al fuerte abrazo de su Senpai.

-¡qué casualidad encontrarme con Ochibi aquí! Nya- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa gatuna.

-Solo vine con mi prima a hacer las compras- dijo levantando un poco la cesta.

En ese momento Nanako volvió con más cosas que coloco en la cesta, Eiji y Nanako hablaron un rato mientras pasaban por los diferentes pasillos, cuando ya tenían todo se dirigieron a la caja, Eiji solo fue a comprar crema dental, eran como 5 y cada una diferente a la anterior. Luego de pagar salieron los tres y caminaron de regreso hasta donde Eiji tomaba un camino diferente.

-Nya, yo sigo por esta calle, bye Ochibi, bye Nanako-san- dijo eiji con una sonrisa.

-Hasta luego Kikumaru-Kun-dijo Nanako.

-Ja ne Kikumaru Senpai- dijo Ryoma.

-Nos vemos mañana Ochibi, no llegues tarde, nya- dijo y siguió su camino a casa.

Nanako y Ryoma llegaron a casa ella se dirigió a la cocina a guardar las cosas y el iba a subir a su cuarto.

Mientras subía las escaleras vio como una sombra entrar a su cuarto, así que se aproximo lentamente, entre abrió la puerta, su ventana estaba abierta otra vez, se iba a acercar cuando en ese preciso momento una mano toco su hombro, volteo un poco la cabeza y al ver esa mano realmente se asusto, tenía unas uñas largas y puntiagudas luego una voz gruesa dijo- _ryomaaa_- estuvo a punto de gritar se volteo lentamente para ver una cara de un anormal color gris, con ojos grandes y pupilas rojas, una sonrisa siniestra, abrió los ojos más grandes de lo normal…

-jajajaja…. ¡Te asustaste!-dijo Nanjiro aun riendo a carcajadas, para luego quitarse la máscara que era una de esas típicas mascaras japonesas.

-Claro que no, baka oyaji- dijo este en tono molesto, mientras su padre seguía riendo.

**Y:**

**Posiblemente el próximo lo publique pronto.**

**Espero les haya gustado así como a mí me gusto escribirlo.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**PD: Ya escucharon el nuevo disco de Ryoma?**

**¡Me encanta! Espero lo puedan escuchar ;)**

**PD2: AnikaSukino5d y ****otaku chan sama gracias por sus comentarios, por esos 2 comentarios he decidido publicar! Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo**

**PD3: se que a mucha gente no les gustan los fics donde ponen frases u expresiones japonesas pero a mí me gusta hacerlo =D**

**E: hola, los otros caps. Anteriores fueron escritos por mi persona y la primera mitad de este Cap. También así que probablemente el próximo cap lo escriba Y**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y: Hola! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste, y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios! Por favor!**

**¡Es para saber si les gusta lo que escribimos!**

**PD: hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta lo difícil que es hacer la personalidad de Ryoma!**

**Bueno, espero les guste.**

**CAPITULO IV**

**POV Ryoma**

Luego de llegar ya que no tenía nada que hacer subí a mi cuarto, antes de subir todas las escaleras vi como una sombra entro a mi cuarto, lo raro es que estaba la puerta cerrada, luego de subir completamente entre abrí mi puerta, la ventana está abierta otra vez! El seguro debe estar malo, justo cuando la iba a cerrar sentí una mano en mi hombro, voltee lentamente… era una mano con uñas largas y puntiagudas, en ese momento esa cosa dijo-_Ryomaaa_- lo que vi me sorprendió, no me asustó para nada obviamente. Era una cara de un anormal color gris, con ojos grandes y pupilas rojas…con una sonrisa muy siniestra, parecía de esas películas de terror típicas de aquí, de la sorpresa… no miedo, me quede viendo esa cosa como por dos segundos hasta que… se comenzó a reír?

-jajajaja…. ¡Te asustaste!-dijo, para luego quitarse la máscara.

Lo tenía que haber sabido-Claro que no, baka oyaji-le dije pero siguió riendo como desquiciado, así que continúe con lo que estaba haciendo, entre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta en su cara.

**Fin POV**

Al entrar a su cuarto y encender la luz, con sorpresa vio que estaba completamente lleno de hojas (de árbol), cama, suelo, escritorio, todo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- se pregunto a sí mismo, lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la muy molesta ventana que seguía abriéndose sola a cada rato, se aseguro de que no estuviera roto el seguro y la cerro muy bien, en lo que alejo un poco se abrió con tanta fuerza que choco contra la pared y debido a esto se partió el vidrio.

El sonido del impacto lo sorprendió, volteo para ver caer los pedazos de vidrio caer al suelo.

-Habrá sido el viento- restando le importancia decidió recoger todos los trozos de vidrio y las hojas que se encontraban en su cuarto.

Luego de terminar salió de su cuarto con una bolsa que contenía la basura de su cuarto, este pequeño incidente le había dado un molesto trabajo extra, pero ya estaba hecho.

Así que después de terminar fue a la cocina donde estaban su prima y madre preparando el almuerzo.

Se sentó a la mesa, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer se quedo ahí viendo como ellas hacían la comida. El estaba sentado de forma que podía ver la cocina, y el fregadero, en un momento dado su madre y prima salieron de la cocina, el levanto la vista casualmente y vio extrañado como la llave del fregadero se abría sola, para luego volver a cerrarse.

En ese momento Rinko y Nanako acompañadas de su padre entraron y comenzaron a repartir la comida, olvidando así lo que vio.

El resto de la tarde la paso jugando play en su cuarto luego de hacer unas tareas. Ya a las nueve le entro el sueño y se fue a dormir.

**Sueño**

Todo estaba oscuro, era de noche, y por la ventana de su cuarto podía ver la luna, la cual estaba de un color rojizo, salió de su cuarto esa era su casa pero estaba diferente a como estaba acostumbrad, caminando por el pasillo escucho un ruido en el cuarto de Nanako, así que fue a ver que era, abrió la puerta lentamente… ahí no había nada, estaba muy diferente a como lo recordaba. Siguió caminando hasta pasar por la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, estando ahí escucho un BANG…

Abrió rápidamente la puerta y entro corriendo, en ese momento otros BANG se escucho, seguido de un gran dolor en su hombro, cayó al suelo debido al impacto con un golpe seco, al ver hacia al frente, pudo distinguir una figura oscura de un hombre, la cual levanto su mano en donde tenía un arma, la cual estaba apuntada hacia él, vio fijamente como jalaba el gatillo y… BANG.

**Fin del Sueño**

Se sentó de golpe en su cama, respirando agitadamente, sudando copiosamente y sosteniendo con una mano su hombro, el cual realmente le dolía, a pesar de haber sido un sueño. Un sueño muy extraño.

Se quedo un momento así, hasta poder calmar su respiración, y vio la hora. Eran las 3:00 A.m. esa una hora inhumana para levantarse, aun faltaban cinco horas antes de la escuela. Así que, se recostó otra vez y trato de dormir un rato mas.

**Y: este fue el capítulo 4 de Akai Tsuki, publicare lo más seguido posible, hay algunas cosas que quitan mucho tiempo (clases).**

**De una vez comencé a escribir el siguiente! Que intentare publicarlo este mismo mes. Esto aprovechando los días libres por duelo nacional.**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, opiniones, todo es bien recibido! Algunas veces son necesarios para mejora ;)**

**PD: Hemos actualizado nuestro perfil, cuando quieran pueden pasarse por ahí.**

**E: milagro! Y ha escrito un cap! Oh dios, fin del mundo.  
><strong> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Y: aquí está el 5, el anterior fue corto y es muy probable que varios lo sean, aun no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic al final. Normalmente término los caps donde lo vea conveniente.**

**E: eh vuelto!, este capítulo si fue escrito en conjunto, se fijaron de los horrores ortográficos que tenía el primero?, que vergüenza, hace cuanto tiempo habré escrito eso… ven! Con b!... como cambian las cosas… ahora soy una fan de la buena ortografía…. Buehh seguramente esto no le interesa a nadie así que sin más que decir….**

**CAPITULO V**

**Lunes**

A Pesar de haberlo intentado, no pudo dormir ni un momento más, ese sueño lo había espabilado, aunque estuviera cansado físicamente, no podía cerrar los ojos, aun faltaban horas antes de la escuela. Eran las 6:00 ya tenía tres horas despierto y no había parado de dar vueltas en la cama, el día apenas iba a comenzar y ya tenía sueño. Lunes nada más ni nada menos.

Un rato después se canso de estar ahí, salió de su cuarto, aun todos dormían así que se preparo para la escuela, se dio un baño y se puso el uniforme mirándose en el espejo por mera costumbre, mientras se abrochaba los botones de chaqueta pudo mirar en el espejo como comenzaban a aparecer salpicaduras de sangre, cada vez más grandes, hasta el punto que chorreaban hacia abajo, sorprendido dio un paso hacia atrás y comenzó frotarse fuertemente los ojos, miro nuevamente hacia al espejo y se percato de la gran mancha de sangre que cubría sus ojos, justo donde se había frotado, dio un salto hacia atrás y camino rápidamente hacia el baño, con la intención de limpiarse la sangre, pero al llegar frente al espejo del baño, observo que no tenía nada aparte de una cara de terror –mada mada dane- dijo para encaminarse hacia su cuarto, donde se termino de arreglar para quedarse un rato más en el. Salió cuando escucho ruido abajo, al entrar a la cocina vio que solo se encontraba Nanako comenzando con el desayuno

-Ohayo, Ryoma-san-dijo ella con una sonrisa- te has levantado temprano hoy.

-No pude dormir-fue la simple respuesta de este.

-oh! Bueno, terminaré con el desayuno- dijo para luego seguir con lo suyo.

El por otro lado, tenia tanto sueño que se estaba empezando a quedar dormido, pero en ese momento Nanako le dijo que ya el desayuno estaba listo, desayuno al estilo japonés, como le gustaba. Así que comenzó a comer tranquilamente ya que era más temprano de lo habitual. Luego de terminar, subió a su cuarto tomo su bolso, al bajar se despidió y se encaminó a la escuela.

* * *

><p>Ya en la escuela se dirigió a los vestidores del club de tenis, era el primero en llegar por primera vez, así que se cambio y sé quedo ahí sentado a esperar que llegaran los demás.<p>

Comenzó a mirar distraído a su alrededor, todo se veía diferente por las mañanas, el sueño lo estaba venciendo y comenzó a cerrar lentamente los ojos.

_Era una noche oscura y la luna estaba de un color rojizo, comenzó a caminar lentamente de regreso a su casa, al llegar a la puerta sintió una mano sobre la suya, se giro para ver al dueño de la mano, encontrándose con una niña de rizos negros ojos verdes esmeralda y tez pálida como la nieve, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo cuando se percato de las profundas heridas de la niña, las cuales aun goteaban sangre…_

-Echizen!- dijo el joven capitán- si ibas a llegar temprano solo para dormir, te hubieses ahorrado el trabajo.

-Hai Buchou – dijo un tanto nervioso, de camino a la cancha.

* * *

><p>Luego de terminar las prácticas matutinas, se dirigió a clases, la primera clase: matemáticas. Tuvieron un examen y además clase en la cual lo mandaron a resolver un ejercicio a la pizarra.<p>

El tiempo paso realmente lento entre clase y clase, pero por fin tendría la ultima de ese día: Ingles, el profesor no llevaba ni cinco minutos ahí cuando el ya estaba por dormirse recostado sobre su escritorio. Esta clase era simplemente muy aburrida _"mada mada dane". _Se puso cómodo y cerró los ojos.

_-Ya sabes cuál es tu trabajo - decía una persona, la cual estaba sentada en una silla, dándole la espalda._

_-Como ordene- esta voz le parecía familiar, vio como salía de ese lugar, el cual parecía una oficina, con estantes llenos de libros…_

_Ahora la escena había cambiado, se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, era de noche, la única luz provenía de la luna. Entro por la puerta de al frente, y comenzó a revisar cada uno de los cuartos de abajo, no había nadie, se disponía a subir las escaleras… y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, el corazón se le había detenido al ver la gran cantidad de sangre corriendo por las escaleras como un riachuelo…_

Se despertó de repente, al ver alrededor todos estaban tranquilamente tomando notas, el profesor se encontraba escribiendo algo en el pizarrón. Al ver la hora se dio cuenta que solo habían transcurrido 15 minutos desde que empezó la clase. En pocas palabras no había podido dormir nada.

Justo cuando iba a intentar dormir otro poco, el profesor se da la vuelta viendo a la clase-Echizen, ven a la pizarra a responder esto- dijo este para luego sentarse en su escritorio.

Parece ser que era un tema nuevo, del cual no había escuchado la explicación, pero igualmente no la necesitaba. Se levanto, fue hasta la pizarra y respondió sin más.

* * *

><p>Luego de un largo día, con sueño atrasado por haberse levantado tan temprano en la mañana, lo primero que hizo Ryoma al llegar a su casa fue, hacer la tarea de ese día rápidamente, ya que no quería dejarla para después.<p>

Bajó y ceno con su familia luego se dio un baño caliente, se puso su pijama y antes de las ocho ya estaba durmiendo con Karupin a su lado.

* * *

><p>El pasillo estaba oscuro, la única luz provenía de la luna, la cual se encontraba de un color rojizo. Iba caminando por el pasillo al pasar por frente a la puerta del baño escucho un ruido. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entro, no había nadie, a pesar de la oscuridad logro ver que el suelo estaba mojado, y además el camino húmedo llegaba hasta afuera del baño sin contar con que lo había pisado sin darse cuenta.<p>

Pero lo que había pisado no era agua, coloco su mano sobre el suelo y al levantarla observo que era algo rojo… parecía_…"sangre_"-pensó. En ese momento escucho otro ruido, salió rápidamente, y al pasar por la puerta del cuarto de Nanako, se dio cuenta que esta estaba entre abierta, entró, no había nadie, se acerco a la cama, en ella había una gran mancha de sangre, la cual llegaba hasta la pared en forma de salpicaduras.

**BANG…BANG**

Al escuchas eso salió corriendo al cuarto de sus padres, al entrar otro **BANG** se escucho, seguido de un gran dolor en su hombro, el impacto hizo que cayera al suelo, al levantar la vista, pudo distinguir una silueta oscura, levanto su mano, en la cual tenía algo que brillaba por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana _"un arma"-_pensó, asustado observo como el hombre apuntaba el arma hacia él, directamente al pecho, solo se le podía ver la mitad de su cara, con una sonrisa retorcida y una voz profunda dijo_- Adiós, mocoso-_ jalando así el gatillo… **BANG.**

**Y: y así termina, por favor dejen sus comentarios, necesito saber si les gusta la historia, toda crítica, opinión, sugerencia o concejo es bien recibida**. **Este es un poco más largo, un día completo en la historia. Bueno espero les haya gustado. El próximo lo publicare dependiendo de los comentarios que reciba. Ja ne.**

**E: ya saben pocos comentarios, capítulos cortos, comentarios cortos, capítulos cortos, no comentarios… no capítulos (esto puede ser cierto dependiendo de mi…Y: cof cof… E: nuestra inspiración), ya saben, dejen sus criticas, comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, blah blah blah… ja na **


End file.
